callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soap's Journal
is a book included in the [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3#Hardened_Edition|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Hardened edition]]. It is written from Soap's point of view and details events from before the start of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare all the way up to "Blood Brothers" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Background Page 1 (This page contains a world map showing the locations of his military operations. Every place Soap has been is marked with a red X) Page 2 If found, return to 22nd SAS regiment, Credenhill. U.K "History is written by the victor." - Shepherd '' KILL MAKAROV! (This page is covered with blood smears and the words "History is written by the victor" are covered up in Red with KILL MAKAROV ) Page 3 Credenhill: CQB path: * Ladder up, load up SMG /4 Flashbangs * Rope to position L - 3 targets. (Switch to pistol immediately) * Storm down stairs to position 2 (12 M) L targets. * Turn corner to position 3 - Flashbang * Position 4 - 2 targets * Position 5 - 2 targets(Switch to pistol 13/w 4+5) - Knife (Knife at 5) * Position 6 - Flashbang, L targets - Pistol at six * Turn back around, sprint to finish Trials *Trial #1: 52.1 *Trial #2: 48.9 *Trial #3: 47.6 *Trial #4: 39.9 *Trial #5: 34.2 *Trial #6: 33.7 *Trial #7: 27.9 *Trial #8: 27.3 *Trial #9: 26.5 *Trial #10: 22.2 '''BEAT GAZ' Objective 1: Required < :60 Objective 1a Squadron Rec: 00:19 (A diagram of the course is sketched and the words "Knife at 5" and "Pistol at 6" are shown.) Page 4 It's me, the 'Fucking New Guy'. Since selection, that's all anyone calls me: FNG this, FNG that. Figured it was time the FNG got himself a fresh FNJ - a Fucking New Journal. Credenhill's hell. Nothing to do but train, doodle in this FNJ, train some more. At this point only shaving tenths of seconds off the CQB. Find myself cooking flashbangs to near crispy. Wallcroft's idea to switch to pistol vs. reload - pretty brilliant. Who knew Wallcroft could be good fast at anything? Price likely to attend, rumors of the 'stache precede him. Dreading the moment someone mentions "Soap". At that point, FNG's redefined to friendly natured greeting, and Credenhill becomes a new kind of hell. (A picture of a watermelon with a knife through it is sketched on the page) Page 5 (Most of the page is taken up by a sketch of Captain Price and a sketch of the UK under the UK sketch is the caption "CREDENHILL, UK" and under Price's sketch is the caption "Don't know how Capt MacMillian never ordered Price's Dick Tickler neutralized...") Page 6 This page contains drawing of the Bering Strait with a red "X" in the middle, labeled AR_04241 with a drawing of two MiG fighters coming from the west and a helicopter, labeled Hammer Two_Four On the right of the page (if the book is turned horizontally) is: ROE- EVERONE ON BOARD HOSTILE FREQ- 7832- HAMMER 2-4 5434- BASEPLATE OBJECTIVES #1 RECOVER THE PACKAGE #2 SECURE INTEL BREVITY CODES- COMPLETION OF OBJ 1- GREEN COMPLETION OF OBJ 2- WHITE ABORT- BLUE In the bottom middle of the page (if the book is turned horizontally) is a topographical map of the area with objectives marked In the bottom left corner (if the book is turned horizontally) is a NSEW compass Page 7 Page 8 They don't make life vest for a mission like this. Between the mags and the flashbangs, must have shed 5 kilos worth of equipment as we pushed down into the cargohold. If I don't use everyone of those frags, if I don't drop my 9mm SMG and Pistol, I don't make that jump. Embarrassed Price helped me up and caught me in one mission, two assist too many. P.T. and o-course clearly not enough. Need to add more leg work to P.T. : -Kettle Bells : -Burpees : -Plank Work In meantime, need to pickup a bottle for the old man WHILE ON LEAVE -OBAN 14 for price Gallery No Fighting in War room abort codes.png| Extract of the book "The Abort Codes" for the Call of Duty 4 mission No Fighting In The War Room Cardboard ship journal.png| Diagram of the ship. Fruit.png| Soap's drawing of fruit with a knife through it. Category:Expanded Universe